1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related a housing for a magnetofluidic acceleration sensors.
2. Background Art
Magnetofluidic accelerometers are described in, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/836,624, filed May 3, 2004, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/836,186, filed May 3, 2004, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/422,170, filed May 21, 2003, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/209,197, filed Aug. 1, 2002 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,268), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511,831, filed Feb. 24, 2000 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,200), and Russian patent application No. 99122838, filed Nov. 3, 1999. These accelerometers utilize magnetofluidic principles and an inertial body suspended in a magnetic fluid, to measure acceleration. Such an accelerometer often includes a sensor casing (sensor housing, or “vessel”), which is filled with magnetic fluid. An inertial body (“inertial object”) is suspended in the magnetic fluid. The accelerometer usually includes a number of drive coils (power coils) generating a magnetic field in the magnetic fluid, and a number of measuring coils to detect changes in the magnetic field due to relative motion of the inertial body.